Classmates
by Zora Arian
Summary: Teen!lock one-shot. When you're classmates with Sherlock Holmes, you either be bombarded with crushed paper balls or have your phone confiscated by the teacher. With added backstory on how they met.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai :) I've just finished Prelim 1 of my exams, so to wind down, I thought of posting this and Scar (John/Molly) :3 On the subject of school, I don't attend it just to be disturbed in class. Then again, neither do I want to gain knowledge about trigonometry, but that's a different story. Hope you like this :DDD**

"One more time you do that, Sherlock, I swear I'll make sure you never come near my lunch ever again," John hissed at the teen behind him, whose head on the table was the only part of his body visible to the blond, his hands on his lap under said table.

"What can I do then?" Sherlock asked his friend as another ball of crushed paper flew from his hand to John's head again, this time landing on the latter's desk. John flinched at the contact with the paper and turned around to grab it then faced Sherlock again, reeling his hand behind to throw it back at him, when Mrs Hudson saw what he was doing. "John Hamish Watson! What are you doing, throwing paper balls around? Do you think you're still in primary school?"

The rest of the class sniggered as John felt the heat of the embarrassment on his cheeks. He glared at the raven haired boy behind him, who rolled his eyes in response, and faced the front. Sherlock sighed as Mrs Hudson continued teaching, boredom sinking in. Maybe if he were to use a pen cap instead…

* * *

"Really, do you have to do that, you-" John pointed an angry finger at Sherlock when class ended, and both were at their lockers.

"Clot?" he provided. "Doofus? Idiot? Oh, this one's nice: moron?"

"-git?!"

Sherlock made a show of thinking. "Hmm, I admit, that one tops all."

"Can you stop disturbing me and getting the both of us into trouble? Just because you think the lessons are boring doesn't mean you have to interrupt me in my learning!"

"Your learning? I thought most of the time you were busy staring at the back of Mary's head."

"Look, don't disturb me," John did his best to ignore the fact that his secret was found out and jabbed at Sherlock's chest hard to bring home his point, "or else no lunch."

As the bell rang, indicating that the next lesson was Physics, Sherlock stared at John. "You wouldn't."

John knew how much Sherlock preferred his mother's pastries to the bleak cafeteria food, so enticing him with his lunch usually made him coorperative. "Oh, I would. Don't disturb me and pastries will continue to be in your hands."

"Whatever," Sherlock gave in and grabbed his Physics books, slamming his locker door shut and walking away, leaving John behind, "we better hurry, though, or else Mr Lestrade will punish us for being late again."

"Fine, fine, I'm hurrying," John called out, hastily taking out his books, and ran to catch up with the teen and make their way to the lab.

* * *

Molly was, as usual, five minutes early when she arrived at the lab. The teacher was not even in yet, and she took the short time to perfect her homework that was supposed to be handed in later on.

"Oh, early as usual," Donovan commented when she walked in to the lab to see the quiet girl alone.

"Yeah, as usual. Hi Sally!" Molly gave her a smile which was reciprocated as Donovan made her way to her bench two rows behind her. Molly turned in her chair to face her and both talked about the previous test they had taken as the teacher finally arrived and students came through the door and sat at their seats after handing in their homework. Donovan volunteered to hand in Molly's as she walked down the aisle to hand in hers, and Molly thanked her with a huge smile.

"John and Sherlock, looks like you're late again," Mr Lestrade shook his head as the two teenage boys finally made it to the lab.

John apologised while Sherlock handed in both their homework. "Mr Lestrade, looks like you stayed up watching the football match again. Wife's advice 'in one ear, out the other', eh?"

Mr Lestrade sighed and rubbed his temples as Sherlock made his way to his seat beside Molly and John to Anderson. He knew Sherlock would figure it out but no, he had wanted to see more of the boy's deductive ability. And again, he was right. Shaking his head again, he started the lesson.

* * *

Molly tried to concentrate on Mr Lestrade's teaching. Really, she did. But it was certainly hard to do so if your crush was just sitting right beside you. Well, in her case, more like slouching forward, his chin propped up on the bench. During her sneaking glances at him, she concluded that he looked adorable this way.

"Molly, I can tell you're taking glances at me. Stop it," a low voice cut through her thoughts and, after taking one final glance at the teen beside her, she looked down at her notes, face burning up.

After that, it was much easier to concentrate in the class. Molly was actively taking notes and pointers down when a small piece of paper appeared right beside her pencil box. She frowned at the only word on it, 'Bored', and looked at her partner, head still on the bench. He turned his head and faced her, cheek on the table-top now. They stared at each other for a moment before Molly backed down and scribbled her response on a fresh sheet of paper. 'Sorry, don't think I can do anything.'

'Yes you can. Lend me your phone.'

'What? No. We can't use our phones in the class.'

'Mr Lestrade's eyesight is deteriorating due to the constant watching of late night football matches in the dark. He won't notice.'

'Yes he will.'

'No he won't.'

'Yes he will. You don't know everything.'

'No he won't. I do know everything, and I know you had a squabble with your brother this morning.'

Molly held an expression of doubt and, taking a glance at Mr Lestrade's back, she sighed and responded, 'Okay, fine. Don't bring attention to us.'

She passed him her phone underneath the bench while he slid his reply towards her. 'When have I ever done that?'

…really? She could recall about 7 times.

* * *

Two minutes later, a short jingle of music came from Mr Lestrade's phone, indicating a text message. He told the class to start doing the questions assigned to them and walked over to the teacher's desk to pick up his phone and read the message. His eyes widen before he frowned, and looked towards the noisy class, eyeing one student in particular.

"Sherlock, why is Mr Lestrade glaring at our table?" Molly asked the slouching boy nervously.

"Because I sent him a text saying his fly's unzipped," he responded boredly.

"Wha-? Wait, you-you used my phone to text him?!" she turned to him, voice no longer nervous; rather, it held an edge to it.

"What was that, a phone?" the teacher picked up her words among the chatter of the other students, and continued, "Sherlock, I know you sent me that text. Hand over the phone now."

Sherlock got up and walked to him, Molly watching his movements with disbelief and a gaping mouth. He placed the phone into Mr Lestrade's waiting hand and said, "Was trying to save you your dignity, sir."

"Yes, fine, thank you, but you've broken a school rule of course. Detention for an hour after school."

"Yes, sir," he said, then went back to his seat. Molly closed her eyes tightly, scolding herself for falling for his charm. Again.

"How many times is it now?" Sherlock asked her with a slight smirk on his lips.

Molly groaned as Mr Lestrade continued his lesson. "Now's the fourth time you've gotten my phone confiscated."


	2. Doing what he wants

**In all honesty, I have no plans on continuing this. I mean, it's a one-shot! One chapter, right? But some of you still follow this little fic (are we a fandom where we also follow one-shots?), and louisethelibrarian politely suggested a backstory on how they met, so yeah, I present to you Chapter 2. Doing this backstory has been a nice challenge to take up though. -So guess you treat Chapter 1 as a sort of 'one of those moments' between the characters.**

* * *

After getting back her phone from Mr Lestrade via Sherlock, she pocketed it and tried to stare him down. "Two more times, and he'll call my parents, Sherlock! Not gonna be good!"

"Well then, I'll just stretch those two times for the next 5 months, shall I?" he grinned.

"No, you- But you have an iPhone! Mine's a Nokia; why not you just use yours? And get yours confiscated instead of mine, for once?"

"Change of scenery," was his curt reply, before moving around her.

"Wha- oh, where you're going?" She did not expect him to move away so quickly.

"Detention. Synonym for 'boring'. Maybe you and John should come as well; makes the torturous silence a whole lot bearable," he turned back to face her expectantly, hands clasped behind his back during the turn.

She shook her head to that wild suggestion. Voluntarily go detention? Who'd be mad to do that? "No, no. I'll just, uh, head home."

He let out a sigh of disappointment before turning around and moving to the detention room, one hand waving at her over his shoulder. "Laters."

When he was gone, Molly stared at the space he occupied, half-annoyed at his nonchalant attitude towards the possibility of her getting a call from a teacher regarding misuse of mobile phones in school (when in fact, it was him doing the misuse-ing), half-smitten due to his charms yet again. She sighed and walked away, remembering the first time she met him, still with the insistence of doing what he wants.

* * *

But the first **person** Molly met in this school was not Sherlock Holmes. It was not John Watson either. It was Sally Donovan.

At first glance, Donovan was a girl who seemed cold and ignorant of others. But since Molly had taken the seat beside her during orientation day on the first day of school, she thought of initiating a conversation to keep the silence away.

"Umm, nice lights, huh?"

…maybe it wasn't a good conversation starter after all…

The dark haired girl frowned at her.

Molly felt her face flushing with embarrassment and immediately went back to her shy form. "Oh, uh, I'm- I'm…really sorry for that. I'm quite bad at conversations, you know. I thought of a good conversation starter in my head, but apparently another sentence came out my mouth. I do like the lights, though, and I…'ll just keep quiet now…" she ducked her head and took to staring at her hands on her lap, the emcee for the event droning about how good it was to have new students in the school.

"They're ordinary, but I like the one at the left," Donovan had answered twenty seconds later.

After that, they began to know each other, and came very close to best friends after a month. Donovan found out that under the shy exterior, Molly was actually a someone who had a fun nature, while Molly discovered that Donovan became distant because of past bullyings due to skin colour, but had let her in her world because she was sincerely nice and kind.

Molly did not bother getting to know her other classmates because, besides her shy nature, she was satisfied with Donovan's company. Two months in, though, and she had a vague idea of who Sarah, Amy, Crystal and Anderson were. But not so much of her soon-to-be group members of one Humanities project.

* * *

"Molly, your group members are John and Donovan," Mrs McQueen, the teacher, informed her, "now go and get yourselves into groups."

Molly immediately found Donovan and excitedly chatted with her about being in the same group, when a teenage boy approached them cautiously. "Donovan and Molly, right?"

Molly turned to the boy and Donovan noticed a faint pink in her cheeks. "I'm John, John Watson," he said, with a disarming smile. "Yeah, so we're gonna be group mates, so hi," he gave a little wave.

Donovan nodded and nudged Molly to acknowledge his greeting. Molly squeaked out a 'hi'.

As John and Donovan got talking about the possible English task, Molly timidly stared at the blond. About the same height as her, but just a few centimeters taller. His hair was neatly combed with a side fringe, and his face held a lot of lines. Smiling lines, to be exact. So he was a happy person. She could work with happy people; no problem.

When John lifted his right arm to describe something to Donovan (Molly obviously had heard nothing of their conversation), she could see some mucles in his biceps and forearm. She blushed a deeper red, wondering why this young boy would be going to the gym this early an age. A sunny boy with an absolutely cute face, charming smile and *ahem* fit body. She was glad no one could see her burning face.

Well, that was what she had assumed.

"Stop ogling him." The male voice that addressed her from behind made her jump and become more aware of what she had done.

She whipped her body round just as John and Donovan had stopped their conversation and, having heard of that sentence, faced the direction of the voice. Molly's eyes first registered the school shirt that was worn by everyone close to her and they trailed upwards to meet a pair of piercing greyish-blue-green eyes. She recoiled out of shock and almost collided with Donovan, who laughed at her friend's reaction as she held her steady.

John, however, rolled his eyes and moved to stand beside the intruder. "Can you stop scaring people like that already? One of these days you'll give either one of us a heart attack," he reprimanded him.

The other teen rolled his eyes before responding, "Hope that'll be Anderson first and foremost."

"Hey, Molly? That freak sure came too near your comfort zone. He done you any damage?" Donovan asked, concern in her voice.

"I heard that, and I do happen to have a proper name." The black haired teen spoke up, and finally introduced himself. "Sherlock Holmes."

When Donovan and Molly made no other response, he huffed and said to John, "I thought it's sort of curtesy for people to respond with their names when meeting for the first time. Or have you given me the wrong information again?"

"Sally Donovan," she said through gritted teeth, "and this's Molly Hooper."

Molly nodded, but it was meant to be a distraction for them so that they could not see her still-red cheeks even after two minutes. But Sherlock noticed things, of course.

"You've got an admirer, John," he said monotonously, staring at Molly to blatantly inform him who. She squeaked at his statement then promptly covered her mouth, while John had the beginnings of a blush as well.

"You don't have to blurt it out," Donovan stood up to him, not liking how his honest statement had no tact in it. "It's quite a secret in itself, and it's embarrassing when people know!"

He shrugged. "Just putting it out to John that someone takes an interest in him. That way, they don't have to beat around metaphorical bushes or be in the metaphorical dark about it."

"You have no tact do you? Why don't I metaphorically punch your face for the lack of consideration to Molly's feelings?" She glared daggers at him.

Sherlock seemed to look puzzled and his gaze moved to Molly's form. "She's not showing any signs of upsetness. At most, she's blushing even more. How is that 'Molly's feelings'?"

John smacked his forehead before stepping forward between the two of them to act as the mediator. "Okay, just chill. No need to fight over-" his eyes caught Molly's and both reddened again, "-this…" he ended weakly.

"Why are you here anyway, freak?" Donovan crossed her arms defensively.

"It's Sherlock. Do you have a memory span of a goldfish?"

Molly restrained her friend from lunging at him.

"To answer your question," he continued, acting like nothing had happened, "I'm here because I'm supposed to be here."

"Hah?" was John's illogical response.

"In other words, no way am I working with Anderson."

"Wait," the blond brought his right hand up, "you can't just join in any group that you want! It's been assigned to us!"

"Already enjoying the company of two ladies, John?"

"Not that," he answered forcefully, "it's you trying to do what you want again."

Sherlock stood straighter and his next words were full of self-confidence. "And I want to work with you," he pointed at him, "you-and it's Sherlock, do keep that in your mind palace-, and you," he pointed at Molly last, his finger lingering on her before it went back to his side.

"UGH. Why did I even bother?!" John threw his hands up in defeat and said, before marching off, "I might as well tell Mrs McQueen of the change in group members."

He left them; Sherlock showing off a smug smile of victory at having his way, Donovan wanting to punch his face (metaphorically, of course), Molly rubbing her cheeks to get rid of the heat.

* * *

**Pretty ordinary meeting. Sorry, can't help but make Molly be smitten by John and not Sherlock! To me, she'll fall for Sherlock once she gets to know him better, because it's pretty hard to like a smug person immediately. Anyway, I'm not going to continue cos I have no plot for this dear one, sorry. But I'll have you know my next one-shot's coming soon, so, yeah, till then? And again, a sincere thank you for taking the time to read my little fics :DDD**


End file.
